


[Podfic of] Coffee Morning

by exmanhater



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It'll be fine," Buffy repeats, straightening out a throw rug. "She'll come over, you'll drink coffee, you'll talk about how it's perfectly normal for your teenage daughter to go out fighting the forces of darkness on a school night, and boom, Willow is un-grounded."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Coffee Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Coffee Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/713898) by [such_heights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/pseuds/such_heights). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1PyonkQ) [2.5 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

**Length** : 05:28 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
